


A Hero Of My Very Own

by kurisuo



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, also a warning:, based on the anime Hitorijime My Hero, heavily implied prostitution, i am not the comedian i think i am, i like to pepper in a lot of swears in my speech and i shall have my characters do the same, i swear i'll make it as not-weird as i can, i'll add more relationships as the story progresses, miyoshi kinda cusses a lot ahaha, oikawa being a creep, sakumiyo - Freeform, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurisuo/pseuds/kurisuo
Summary: Katsuhiko Miyoshi is not helpless by any means. He just does what he can to escape from his dysfunctional home life. It’s far from perfect, but even being the errand boy for his local neighborhood gang is still better than being alone. But everything changes when he meets aspiring teacher Tadashi Sakuma.(AKA: the SakuMiyo x Hitorijime my Hero au no one asked for.)
Relationships: Jitsui & Miyoshi (Joker Game), Miyoshi/Sakuma (Joker Game), Sakuma & Jitsui (Joker Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. In The Beginning

Fourteen-year-old Katsuhiko Miyoshi watched silently as the gas station clerk scanned his items, all snacks he was buying for his friends. Well, “friends” was too generous a word for these guys, but it helped lessen the sting of what his true relationship with them was. The guys in question were messing around right by the store’s entrance, and one particularly loud thud made the clerk glare at Katsuhiko like that shit was his fault somehow. Katsuhiko shrugged in apology, gathered his things, and left. 

He was hit with the cool night air and the stench of cheap booze and cigarettes as he made his way toward the group. “I got your stuff,” he announced flatly, and the guys cheered in response. As he distributed the snacks, the gang’s leader, Masayuki Oikawa, sauntered over to him.

“You’re such a perfect little lapdog, Pretty Boy,” Oikawa praised him as he caressed Katsuhiko’s cheek. The boy fought back the urge to vomit right then and there. Instead, he chuckled nervously like he always did. Some would call it cowardly, but Katsuhiko stayed with this group no matter how shitty he felt as their “lapdog” as Oikawa had so eloquently put it. Hanging out with them was still better than being at home. At least with these losers, he could pretend that he had a place to belong to, if only for a little while.

* * *

Katsuhiko climbed the short stairs of the motel building he lived in, not bothering to skip a step like he usually did. God, he was so damn tired of hanging out with those losers, but what else could he really do? Where else could he go if not with the same guys who kept him from being alone with his thoughts while his mom was off in the night doing God knows what with those clients of hers? Sure, he wasn’t exactly fond of Oikawa and his gang, but their company was at least better than none, even if all he was to them was eye-candy who doubled as an errand boy _. I don’t hate my life_ , he lied to himself. This was just the way things were, and Katsuhiko learned to get used to it a long time ago. 

When he got to his apartment (Room 11 on the second level), he was greeted by the sight of beer cans and take-out boxes scattered all over the living room. The small t.v. had been left on, casting a pathetic blue glow over the place. A children’s show was airing, something about robots and superheroes, and Katsuhiko scoffed in disgust. _There are no such things as heroes._ Ever since he was a child, Katsuhiko hated those fake heroes they showed on T.V., with all their flashy moves and perfect morals and the way they were always there to save the day, every single time. _What a load of crap. No matter how much trouble you’re in, no one will ever come and rescue you._ He was an idiot for ever believing otherwise. 

Katsuhiko’s already shitty mood grew even worse, and he set about making some tea for himself to calm himself down. Just as he was sitting down with his nice hot cup, however, his phone went off, Oikawa’s name flashing on the screen. Whatever he wanted, Katsuhiko was just not in the mood for it, and he chose to ignore the call, letting his personalized ringtone for Oikawa play as he drank his tea. (The ringtone was the chorus of Nicki Minaj’s “Stupid Hoe.” It described Oikawa perfectly, in Katsuhiko’s not-so-humble opinion.) The ringing finally stopped, but almost immediately it started up again. As tempted as Katsuhiko was to ignore it again, he knew Oikawa would give him hell for it, so he gulped down the last of his tea and finally answered.

“Hey Oikawa. What’s up?”

“Pretty Boy, where are you?”

“At home.” 

“Listen. I just got word that the Bear Killer is out on the streets tonight and he’s heading our way.”

_Wait… the actual bear killer? He’s actually real?_

“Get your pretty face over here, kid. The more of us there are, the better.”

“Right,” Katsuhiko drawled out, rolling his eyes even though Oikawa couldn’t see him. At least he didn’t get scolded for missing that first call, even if Oikawa had sounded agitated over the phone.

He took his sweet time walking over to the gang’s hangout spot, a parking garage close to the gas station they had gone to earlier. There was no need to hurry, since he honestly felt like the gang’s fights and other violent activities were not for him to get involved in. Besides, he’d rather not have to face off against the notorious Bear Killer. 

The mere mention of the “Bear Killer” would send many of the gangsters he knew into a panic. The guy was rumored to be ridiculously strong, taking down gang after gang all by himself. Katsuhiko thought back to a conversation he’d heard earlier that night on his way home.

[2 hours earlier:]

_“Yeah man. I heard the bear killer is on the prowl again.”_

_“Are you fucking serious?”_

_“Yeah, I heard he got the Kazekikan.”_

_“Damn. He must be crazy strong then…”_

_“Maybe he did kill a bear, like they all say.”_

_“Yeah but did ya hear about that katana he carries around?”_

_“A katana? What the fuck? Why?”_

_“What a weirdo. Still, I’m hoping we never run into him.”_

Katsuhiko had been amused by that bit about the katana, he wouldn’t lie. The visual of an old-timey samurai beating up guys like Oikawa with dramatic katana moves like a scene straight out of an anime was an image that managed to bring a small but genuine smile to his face. 

Before he knew it, Katsuhiko was at the parking garage, but there was no one in sight. 

“Oikawa? Extras whose names I can’t be bothered to remember? Where is everyone?” he called out, his voice laced with just the right amount of false concern. They could all rot for all he cared, but he needed to at least pretend he was worried about them. Katsuhiko pulled out his phone and called Oikawa, and when he didn’t answer, as many other members as he could, but no one was picking up. He walked around as he made those called, and after a few minutes he finally found his gang. Or rather, what was left of them. 

Unconscious bodies were sprawled out around each other, and anyone who was still conscious was groaning out in pain. Katsuhiko stopped and studied them. No one was beat up too badly, but it was enough to unnerve him.

A thin line of smoke was visible from behind a car, and one of the members who was still somewhat coherent was leaning against it, staring into nothingness, a cigarette hanging loosely at the corner of his mouth. The guy had no visible injuries, Katsuhiko noted, but he was still trembling with fear. 

“So what happened?” Katsuhiko stayed a good distance away from him. Oh how he hated the smell of cigarettes, especially that cheap brand Oikawa and his goons would smoke occasionally.

“B-bear k-kill- It w-was the bear kill-killer!” The guy took a quick drag of his cig before continuing. “Oh kid it was awful! He wiped the floor with us all, especially Oikawa. None of us stood a chance! The dude’s a monster!” Katsuhiko gave him a fake sympathetic smile and left.

* * *

The streets were barren as Katsuhiko walked back home, and this time the stars were twinkling happily against the inky blue sky, as though they were reflecting his mood. He practically bounced as he walked, his reddish-brown hair flowing perfectly with the chilly night winds. Katsuhiko couldn’t help but be grateful to the Bear Killer. He would keep hanging out with Oikawa’s group, but now he had this moment to look back on, at least. 

_One guy taking down all those gangsters by himself... It pains me to admit it, but he’s almost like…_

On the other side of the street and heading in the opposite direction from Katsuhiko, a tall man strolled lazily off the sidewalk. His thick eyebrows were furrowed, his mouth was pulled into a scowl, and the cigarette he had in his mouth made him that much more intimidating. Any other time Katsuhiko would’ve noticed him, since being a gang’s lapdog taught him to be more alert of his surroundings. But tonight, he was in too good of a mood, and he cheerfully took no notice of the man, who seemed to be just as unaware of Katsuhiko in return.

_He’s almost like… Like a hero._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamekizan: Japanese name for the Wind Agency. I couldn't think of any names for gangs so I used this. 
> 
> Here I am, back on my bullshit. The concept of this fic and the anime it's based on is a little sus I won't lie, but hey, those student-teacher stories be hitting different.  
> I'm aware that there's another fic with student Miyoshi and teacher Sakuma (it's called "D-Class" by underneaththestars go check it out it's so funny and cute!)  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236553
> 
> But I swear mine is going in a different direction, and I'm also going to deviate a little from the anime this fic is based on, Hitorijime My Hero, by incorporating the manga somewhat. I have only a super rough idea of where I want this fic to go, so please bare with me lol. 
> 
> As for my other fics, I'm finally getting back into writing, and I think "Pretty Face, Electric Soul" will be the next one I update since I've already got the next chapter in the draft stage. "This is a Fucket of Buck" is still on indefinite hiatus, but "Love You Like Crazy" has a lot of content in the drafts that I'll need to revise. 
> 
> Please leave comments telling me how I'm doing so far with this story. I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism or any comments really hehe


	2. First Impressions

Katsuhiko unlocked his apartment door, and in his 14 years of living, he’s never regretted anything so quickly.

“Oh yes! Right there! Oh, Mr. Moriyama!” Katsuhiko’s mother moaned out. 

He ran the fuck out of there as fast as he possibly could.  _ That damn hag! I told her to stop bringing her fucking clients home! _ At least his mother had had the decency to entertain her clients in her own room instead of the living room like last time. Katsuhiko had refused to speak to her for an entire month after that particular incident. Though the silent treatment hadn’t been much different from how much they spoke to each other on a regular basis. Still, he thought he had made his point, but it was clear to him how much his mom didn’t care for how damn uncomfortable this whole thing made him.

Katsuhiko ran and ran until he ended up at a local park. He found a bench and collapsed into it, his face still burning red with both the physical exertion of running and the absolute embarrassment of walking in on his mom. _ I’m 14. I’m too young for this bullshit _ . Katsuhiko lay down on the bench and stared into space. He could very well sleep there for the rest of the night, but it would be disastrous if the cops on night patrol found him. Still, he decided to risk it, since he had nowhere else to go anyway.

Just as Katsuhiko was starting to feel drowsy, he was started by a faint mewling coming from the trees. He would never admit it, even to himself, but the boy was genuinely fond of cats, yet he made a show of pretending otherwise. But no one else was here now, so Katsuhiko slowly got up and followed the mewls.

He walked through the trees into a small clearing, and his eyes were immediately drawn to a lone cardboard box. Sure enough, there was a tiny black kitten inside, laying on its stomach on top of a fluffy pink blanket and a small cup of water next to it. Katsuhiko felt a twinge of pain in his chest at the sight. “Leaving a poor little guy out here in the cold, without knowing if someone will even pick him up… This is just cruel.” 

“Anyone who would abandon a poor defenseless animal like this is the absolute worst.” A short boy was suddenly next to him, as though he had materialized out of nowhere. Katsuhiko would deny this for years to come, but he let out a squeal that was not unlike the noises the kitten was making right now.

“Jesus fucking Christ! How the fuck-” Katsuhiko held a hand to his chest, and he could feel his heart pounding from having been startled. So much for his awareness of his surroundings...

“Poor thing must be getting hungry by now.” The boy carried on casually, like he hadn’t scared the hell out of Katsuhiko just a moment ago. The two boys sat down in the grass to get a closer look at the kitten.

“We should probably try and give it some milk,” Katsuhiko muttered. “I’m no expert, but it definitely looks malnourished to me.” He stroked the cat gently and continued. “This won’t be as good as its mother’s milk, but even some warm, watered-down regular milk should be enough.”

“Sounds good.” The boy turned to look at Katsuhiko, and in the moonlight, he could see that the boy had black hair and a sweet-looking face, and the round glasses he wore made him look that much more innocent. Still, there was something about him that was just a tad unsettling, but whatever it was Katsuhiko wasn’t sure. “I can take him,” the boy continued sweetly.

“That’s great! I’ll just leave the rest to you.” Katsuhiko stood up to leave, but an unusually strong grip on his right arm stopped him from doing so.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” The boy’s smile looked innocent on the surface, but there had been something sinister about his voice, and Katsuhiko was both nervous and confused.

“I said I was leaving the rest to you-” He stopped when the grip on his arm tightened.  _ He’s so tiny! How is he so strong? Or am I that weak? _

“Please help me.” The grip on his arm loosened and was almost gentle now. “I honestly don’t know the first thing about cats, and you seem to know more than me, at least. So please?” The boy’s eyes were shiny like he was about to cry, his small lips pulled into the most adorable little pout, but Katsuhiko wasn’t impressed. Even so, he had nothing better to do, so he agreed to help with the kitten. 

They walked along a bridge, and they took turns carrying the box whenever one of them got too tired. Right now, the boy was holding it. “I just wanted to bury Graham. I never expected to bring back a kitten,” the boy sighed.  _ Bury? _ Alarm bells were going off in Katsuhiko’s head. What had he gotten himself into?

“Who’s Graham?” Katsuhiko asked politely, careful to keep his voice steady.

“Oh, he’s just a stag beetle I found with an old friend in the neighborhood. We searched this town for ages until we finally found Graham.”

“Right. Well, I’m sure your friend must be upset that your guys’ stag beetle died.” Out of the corner of his eye, Katsuhiko could see how the other’s expression had soured.

“I wouldn’t know. We’re not friends anymore.” 

“Oh no. How come?” Katsuhiko asked, though he honestly couldn't care less. 

The boy sighed heavily. “He had to move away, and we just lost touch, I guess.” 

“Damn, that sucks,” was the best sympathy Katsuhiko could offer him.

“It’s fine,” the boy replied a little too quickly. “It doesn’t bother me at all. I’m over it. I don’t care... I don’t. I don’t!” Katsuhiko gently took the box from him before the boy could hold it too hard out of frustration or something.  _ He’s not even trying, is he? Or is he really that bad a liar? _ Katsuhiko wondered. 

The two continued walking in awkward silence until the boy called out, “There it is! There’s my house!” A couple of yards away, Katsuhiko could see a neat row of houses, part of a neighborhood that was much nicer-looking than any he was familiar with. 

“Let’s go!” The boy sprinted towards those houses, but Katsuhiko kept his same pace. He was holding a box with a kitten inside, after all. The other seemed to realize this, and he came back, took the box from Katsuhiko, and ran back towards the houses. At least he was going at a much slower pace than before, showing that he had the basic decency to be careful with the kitten. Katsuhiko had no choice but to run after him if he didn’t want to get left behind. Together, they ran under the streetlights, towards the kitten’s new home. 

* * *

They sat side by side in the living room, the box placed on the coffee table in front of them. The kitten drank from the milk bottle, stopping occasionally to let out a happy little mewl. It was easily one of the most adorable sights Katsuhiko had ever seen. 

“So, I forgot to ask, but-”

“I can’t believe this hasn’t come up yet but-”

“What’s your name?” The boys asked each other at the same time. The black kitten let out a contented yawn, and they admired the sight before continuing. 

“My name’s Kunio,” the boy said cheerfully. “Kunio Sakuma. And yours?”

“Katsuhiko Miyoshi.”

“Well Katsuhiko, thanks for all your help. You know, you look exactly like a cat. No wonder you knew how to take care of this one.” Kunio smirked at him.

“Excuse me? I am  _ nothing _ like a cat. The nerve of this kid. The  _ audacity _ -” Katsuhiko was cut off by the sound of keys rattling.

“Fuck,” Kunio cursed under his breath. “He’s back earlier than I expected.”

“Who?”

“My older brother. He’s gonna give me the lecture of a lifetime when he sees I brought a stray home.” 

“Damn. Is he scary or something?”

“Of course not,” Kunio chuckled. “It’s just annoying when he does it. He always just goes ‘Blah blah blah, Kunio don’t do this, Kunio don’t do that. Kunio, make sure you chew with your mouth closed!’ Ugh! I don’t want to listen to all that if I can help it. Still, I was really hoping he’d stay out beating up gangsters or whatever for a couple more hours so I could have this place to myself.”

Katsuhiko froze.  _ Beating up gangsters? _ “H-hey, I know this sounds weird but that whole ‘beating up gangsters’ thing… does he do that often?”

“Yup.”

“Does he carry this weird katana around with him like a wannabe samurai?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Is it true that he once killed a man with nothing but a Jolly Rancher and a rubber band?” 

“Yeah- wait, what?”

“Hey!” a deep voice spoke up from behind the couch. 

Both boys turned around, one unimpressed and the other trembling. 

A tall man was looking down on them, scowling, and an unlit cigarette hanging at the corner of his mouth. His right hand was on his hip and his left was enclosed around the top of a long-thin case.

““Who’s been saying that I look like a weird samurai with my katana? I thought it made me look cool...” The man trailed off and turned away, but Katsuhiko didn’t miss the small pout on his face, similar to the one Kunio had used on him earlier. 

_ He’s pouting. The Bear Killer,who kicked Oikawa and the others’ asses so easily is standing in front of me, _ **_pouting_ ** _. _ Katsuhiko had had a long night, and this was just the cherry on top of it all. 

Katsuhiko stared at the man in disbelief for a few seconds, seconds that seemed to drag on forever. When the man turned to look at him and they made eye contact…

Now, Katsuhiko was no coward, nor was he faint of heart, but there was just something about the man’s intense eyes that made his breath hitch.  _ They’re so blue _ , was the last thought that crossed his mind before he promptly fainted and fell off the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case it wasn’t clear, Kunio Sakuma is actually Jitsui! Yes, I’m making Jitsui and Sakuma brothers in this fic. In canon, Jitsui gets along well enough with Sakuma, and is one of the most polite to him out of the entire D-Agency. Here, he’s complaining about him, but that’s just what brothers are like. I’ll be sure to show their cute, brotherly bond in the future. 
> 
> I do apologize for making them OOC, especially Miyoshi because he would never faint unless he had to fake it for a mission. But he’s a child who has to put up with a lot, and I’m trying to remain true to the original Hitorijime my Hero as I can while still making it my own with the Joker Game boys. It’s definitely a challenge to see how Miyoshi would react if he was in Masahiro Setagwa’s (HmH protagonist) position. I promise he’ll grow into the narcissistic, condescending yet beautiful Miyoshi we all know and love, so please look forward to that!


	3. The Sakuma Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in Sakuma’s point of view, with a small glimpse into Jitsui’s mind as well.

Tadashi Sakuma cried out as the stranger his brother brought home fainted and fell off their couch. Kunio laughed hysterically and Tadashi made the difficult choice of ignoring him before heading over to check on the other boy. 

He was, in a word, pretty. And short, but still taller than Kunio, though that wasn’t hard to achieve, Tadashi smirked to himself. He picked up the kid and set him gently on the couch. The kid was surprisingly light, and Tadashi immediately started preparing some dinner for him. _He’s too skinny and I_ **_will_ ** _get some food in his system so help me God._

Meanwhile, Kunio was stroking the kitten as it slept, the box set on the coffee table once again. He had been quick enough to snatch the box from Katsuhiko as he fell, so the kitten was totally fine. Kunio studied the boy as he waited for him to wake up. He had reddish brown hair that was styled flawlessly even after the fall, and was dressed like a prep who was trying too hard to look tough. Black sweater vest with ripped sleeves, white long-sleeve button up underneath, dark skinny jeans with a few holes along the left side, faded black Chuck Taylors, and to top it all off, a set of small silver hoop earrings. On anyone else, that outfit would look pathetic and sad, but somehow the boy managed to make it look fashionable. Kunio was almost jealous. Almost.

Tadashi came over and woke the boy up as politely as he could. He made the mistake of leaning too close to whisper that dinner was ready; the boy got up too quickly and bumped their foreheads together. Tadashi staggered back, and the boy groaned in pain. Kunio started giggling but one glare was enough to make him stop. His little brother was nice enough to at least go to the kitchen and bring back some ice packs for them.

Tadashi grabbed one and immediately started fussing over their guest. He pulled out a clean handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around the ice pack before placing it on the boy’s forehead. His own head hurt a little and he felt like he didn’t need one, but he used the one Kunio gave him to be polite. 

The boy lay there for a while, but then he suddenly sat up in a panic. “Where’s the cat?”

“What cat?”

“Cat’s fine.” Tadashi and Kunio instantly turned towards each other.

“Kunio.”

“Tadashi.” Kunio gave him his signature angelic smile, but Tadashi had built up years of immunity against any of his little brother’s tricks. 

“What cat, Kunio?”

Kunio blinked in a confused manner and tilted his head. “What do you mean, Tadashi?”

The cat in question let out a yawn as it woke up, and the boy immediately stood up and walked towards the kitchen, being careful to keep the wrapped ice pack on his forehead. 

Tadashi groaned. “I can’t believe you took in a stray.”

“Well, technically speaking, I’ve brought home two.” Tadashi gave him a withering look. “But come on, _big brother_. You’ll let me keep it, won’t you? I know you love cats even more than I do.” Kunio winked and gave his brother his best “million-dollar” smile. 

“You may have a point.” Tadashi sat down next to him. “I don’t mind you having a kitten. I really don’t. It looks like you’re responsible for it enough already. I’m just a bit worried _you-know-who_ won’t let you keep him, that’s all.”

“He better. Because this kitten is here to stay and that’s that.”

“If he’s against it, I’ll back you up.” The black kitten started crying out of hunger, and Tadashi picked it up to calm it down. “So, do you have a name for it yet?” 

“Not yet. I don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl.”

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t check?”

“I don’t know how!” Kunio protested. He then watched as Tadashi raised the kitten and quickly glanced at its front area. 

“Boy.”

“How?” Their guest spoke up from behind them. He held a baby bottle and Tadashi handed the kitten over to him so that it- no, _he_ \- could drink. 

“I’ve actually been thinking of getting a cat for a while now, so I did some research.” Tadashi answered sheepishly.

“So why did you seem ready to go off on me?” Kunio snapped.

“Because he’s a stray, and who knows if the poor guy has some kind of disease. But since we’re keeping him, I’ll take him to the vet tomorrow. It’s my day off anyway.” Kunio nodded in approval. The boy seemed relieved, probably just as invested as the kitten’s well being as the Sakuma brothers were. “Only thing is, he needs a name. It’s bad luck to leave a cat unnamed for too long, you know.”

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard-”

“Can I name him?” The boy interrupted Kunio and Tadashi thanked him in his head. 

Kunio was obviously annoyed at the interruption, but his expression softened when he realized what the boy said. “It’s only fair that you do, Katsuhiko. After all, you’re the one who figured out how to feed him and you helped me a lot. Just don’t make it something embarrassing please.” _Katsuhiko_. At least Tadashi finally knew the kid’s name. 

“I was thinking of naming him Yoru.”

“Seriously? What did I just say?”

“Yoru is a great name,” Tadashi stepped in. He meant it, too. Yoru meant “night” in Japanese, and although it was a little cheesy considering the kitten’s black fur, it was a cute name nonetheless. “By the way, Katsuhiko, it’s pretty late. Why don’t you stay for dinner and spend the night?”

“Um-”

“Yeah, I still need your help with Yoru for a while longer.” Tadashi elbowed him hard. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind. You seem cool enough, I guess.” Another harsh nudge. “My brother’s right. If you want, you can sleep in my room. It’ll be like a sleepover!” Kunio beamed. 

Katsuhiko seemed contemplative as he finished feeding Yoru his milk. “Is it really okay?” 

He sounded so worried Tadashi felt an odd urge to comfort him. “We’re sure.” He smiled in a way that he hoped was reassuring. 

“I’ll go set up the air-mattress.” Kunio skipped away to his room, leaving Tadashi and Katsuhiko alone in the living room together. Suddenly, the atmosphere was awkward and tense.

They avoided looking at each other for a few long, painful minutes.

“You figured it out, didn’t you?” Tadashi tried to break the silence.

“It’s not like it was very hard,” Katsuhiko smirked at him, but it vanished instantly when his stomach growled and the boy’s cheeks turned pink in embarrassment.

“Right,” Tadashi chuckled. “Come on, let’s eat first. We can talk more after dinner.”

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. The boys were chatting between themselves and as the adult Tadashi simply let them be. He made a point of refilling Katsuhiko’s plate despite the younger’s protests. He was glad to see him finish everything even if the boy was probably doing it to be polite. Still, his contented sighs were telling a whole other story. 

He seemed like such a nice kid, but somehow he still knew about what he did at night- fighting gangsters and street thugs. Tadashi was really hoping Katsuhiko wasn’t in a gang himself, but that was the most likely way he would have heard about Tadashi’s actions. Irrelevant, but he was a little sore from the kid’s “wannabe samurai” comment, yet it wasn’t a lie. He really only had that katana for dramatic effect, since he always used his fists.

Tadashi never wanted to resort to violence, but this was the best method he could think of to accomplish his goal. He wanted to save these poor kids who got caught up in the wrong crowds and got their lives ruined as a result. He’d always been passionate about helping and protecting others. It was only natural that he would do what he could to save these kids from each other, and from themselves. 

But apparently his methods were too violent and the brute strength he showed off had earned him the embarrassing nickname, “The Bear Killer.” _Who the hell came up with that name in the first place?_ Tadashi felt he deserved something cooler, something better, but he supposed there was no helping it.

As a student in college, this whole thing should be beneath him, but Tadashi wanted to make an impact anyway he could. He’d only fight the adults and the most violent of the gangsters, and any kids or teens he found were now being sent to the city’s new remedial youth program his best friend’s dad had pushed for. Before the program, however, he had tried to help them himself, but he had failed spectacularly. Many of those kids end up right back in the streets. _If only I had been able to save at least one of them…_

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled Tadashi out of his thoughts. He looked up, and into Katsuhiko’s eyes. “Thanks for the meal,” the boy said softly, averting his gaze as soon as they had made eye contact. 

“Yeah, of course.” Katsuhiko offered to clear the table, but Tadashi refused. “It’s fine. I’ll do it. Besides, you’re a guest.” But he mentally praised him for offering. _Boy’s really polite for a possible gangster_ , he mused.

He sent the boys to bed and began cleaning up the kitchen. As he worked, Tadashi suddenly had a strange thought. If Katsuhiko really had been in a gang, but was now hanging out with Kunio, then maybe he’d stay away from whatever gang he’d been a part of. _I can save him_ , he realized. When he was done, he picked up Yoru’s box and went upstairs to his own room. 

_I can save him_ , his mind told him again. That night, Tadashi made a promise to himself. No matter what, he’d be there for this kid. As long as Tadashi was around, he’d keep Katsuhiko off the streets and away from that violence. With this resolve, he was able to fall asleep peacefully. It was the best sleep he’s had in a really long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was kinda cheesy, I won’t deny. I’ve got nothing to say for myself lmao. Only that it’s a little out of character for Sakuma to do the whole “Bear Killer” thing, but hopefully I explained his reasoning in a way that fits somewhat with his canon personality. Now, I think I’ll add another chapter or two before I stop updating this fic indefinitely. There’s another story I want to tell, the one with Jitsui and Gamo, so that I can follow the anime’s timeline better. I’ll turn this into a series so that the two stories are connected, and I’ll be sure to put indicators so the timeline doesn’t confuse anyone. 
> 
> Also, I’ve got a few different Joker Game AUs floating around in my mind, and I’ve already planned one that deals with some serious crime, just the way this fandom likes it lol.


End file.
